


cedric/harry

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Potter was a famous wizard, but not for the reason you're thinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cedric/harry

**Author's Note:**

> writing this feels so freaking weird, never thought i would say that about writing something

Harry Potter was a famous wizard, but not for the reason you're thinking. He is not for that reason, because he is not the Harry that you're thinking of. You see, this Harry lived in a world that won't be familiar to you, but is quite very similar to the one you know. It is a less darker world, a world where no wars have been fought, muggles and wizarding alike, not any recent ones anyway. You maybe thinking it is a very ideal world than the one that you currently inhabit, and which the Harry you are familiar with does as well, and you will be right on that assumption. However, this world does have its own flaws, which are both different and similar to the worlds you know of, but I think we will be focusing on the wizarding aspects of it.

How is this Harry different? You ask, well I assume you asked, because frankly this is a one-sided conversation (for now) or a story if you will. Worry no more (just an assumption again) because I have the answer to that. This Harry is different because in this world he is not the Boy-Who-Lived, though he does have a similar nickname, which quite fits too, and was given to him for the reason that he is famous for, but we will get to that in a little bit. Well if you're smart, which I assume you are, you may have guessed why Harry is not the Boy-Who-Lived, yes that's right (to those who ventured a guess), there were no wars in this world as I told you few sentences ago, and as such Harry is not an orphan, since Voldemort didn't attack him or his parents.

Now if you're wondering if Voldemort exists in this world or not, since blood purity is one of the similar issues here to the world you're familiar with, I can't tell you because I don't know. I can only guess, so can you, if you want to that is, but I don't want to at the moment, and as we're talking about Harry here who is not the Boy-Who-Lived, there is no relevance of Voldemort with him. Also don't flinch at his name, assuming if you usually do, because in this world he is not feared at all, and even if he was, remember that quote from Dumbledore, which somehow Hermione knew to tell. But we won't get into that, as it brings up the unpleasant realization of books and movies and fans crazy enough to follow in the author's footsteps on the internet, and that this is all fiction, which we know this world is NOT, _just believe_. I maybe in denial here, but guess I am not because this is all real, yeah, about which I am telling you a story of.

So, back to the story, and back to Harry, who is famous, though this one hates it too, but can't say that he hates the reason he is. He was just a regular wizard of whichever age he was whenever he was not famous, which was not for fourteen years and some months. He did get slightly famous as a date of a Triwizard Champion, and if you know me, or if you read the relationship tag, or if you know Harry, (which lets just assume you don't because otherwise it means this is not real, which it definitely is, lets just go with the more believable explanation that we all are seers of some sort, though it would appear I do know more about this world than the rest of you apparently, since I'm telling you about it), you would know who his date was. A extremely handsome boy is all I will tell, for the moment anyway.

Though that was not his ticket to fame, which began a year later, also the year he got the nickname, which was though in teasing somehow got stuck. His nickname if you're wondering, was and still is, the Boy-Who-Loved, look closely if you missed the changed vowel. He is called so for the simple reason of being in relationships with many people of both genders at the same time, and to the best of my knowledge has not broken up with them, or they with him. He is quite infamous for it actually, and here I must apologize for the beginning line of the story I said when I started telling it, which is quite false now, as are any subsequent words with fame or famous connected to them.

Now lets talk about who all the Boy-Who-Loved did love.


End file.
